prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mana, Hana and Carrie
Mana, Hana and Carrie are three supporting characters in the ''Happy Seven Pretty Cure☆''. They are classmates of Oki and Kirakira, and also the very few people who know the identities of the Cures. In the 45th episode, for their Christmas wish, they wished to be Pretty Cure so they can help the Happy Seven Cures. It woreoff the next moring however, including their memories of the entire event being erase. As Cures, they were known as: Cure Kimono, Cure Katana and Cure Rei. Appearance Civilian Mana has long, olive green hair reaching her lower back and matching, narrow eyes. She is normally seen in her school uniform, which she wears with a pair of black thigh-high socks. She also wears a yellow headband. Hana has short, blonde hair and bright, gray eyes. The sleeves of her school uniform are usually rolled up and her socks are around her ankles. Carrie has long, auburn hair tied in twintails with white ribbons and wears large, round glasses. Her eyes are orange. Cure Form As Cure Rei, Mana's hair turns lime green while her eyes stay the same. Her hair is tied in twintails by gold beads. She wears a white and pink kimono-like top with a short, white skirt that has blue flame designs on it. Matching ribbons tied around her hands with long, detached white sleeves with matching flames like the skirt. A black obi is around her tummy with a white string tied around it with a small, gold brooch in the middle. White and navy sandals. As Cure Katana, Hana wears a black and white kimono-like top with a bright red obi around her tummy. The skirt is clipped around to her side, revealing a pair of white shorts underneath. She wears black sandals and the sleeves of her top are rolled all the way to her shoulders. Her hair changes to pale blue and is held in a long ponytail with a white bow, while her eyes stay the same. She has long, black and blue armwarmers and a large, white bow is sewn to the back on her obi that has a small, gold brooch sewn to the middle. As Cure Kimono, Carrie's hair becomes blonde and her eyes stay the same, but she loses her glasses. She wears a white, kimono-like top with a pink obi. Her sleeves are not detached but end at the elbow and she has pink armwarmers underneath. The sleeves have a pink and blue flower design. The skirt is pleated and red. A large, white, wing-like bow is tied at the back with a small, gold brooch tied around a set of blue beads around her neck. She wears red sandals with white socks. Trivia * Like Cure Flower ''from ''Heartcatch, they are the second Pretty Cure to only appear on Christmas. * As Cures, each girl represents a different part of Japanese culture: ** Cure Rei represents belief/religion; Japanese Yokai and folktales. ** Cure Katana represents war and battles/weaponry. ** Cure Kimono represents fashion/street fashion and trends. Category:Characters